How to lose a guy? Wie werde ich einen Mann los?
by Lily Evans-Potter91
Summary: Kennt ihr den Film Wie werde ich ihn los...in 10 Tagen? Ich fand den Film genial und er hat mich auf eine Idee für eine neue Fanfiktion gebracht. Ihr müsst den Film nicht kennen, um die Fic zu verstehen. Es geht um Andie Anderson und Sirius Black. Ein Pro


_Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling, außer Andie Anderson, aber die gehört leider auch nicht mir, sondern dem Autor von Wie werde ich ihn los...in 10 Tagen? Genauso, wie die Grundidee. Ich setz das alles nur in eine Fic um. also..ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. _  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How to lose a guy? - Wie werde ich einen Mann los?**

1. Wer ist dein Opfer?

Es war ein Tag, wie jeder andere in Hogwarts. Es war 10 Uhr morgens. Und eigentlich sollte zu dieser Zeit jeder Schüler im Unterricht sein.

Aber heute waren nicht alle im Unterricht.

Im 3. Stock hatte sich eine Gruppe aus Schülern, die ausschließlich aus Mädchen bestand, versammelt, um über die nächste monatliche Ausgabe der Schülerzeitung zu diskutieren.

„Also, wer hat sich schon darüber Gedanken gemacht, was er schreiben soll?" fragte die Chefredakteurin Susan, eine Siebtklässlerin aus Ravenclaw. Sie seufzte frustriert auf, als nur Vereinzelte die Hände hoben.

„Habt ihr euch denn keine Gedanken darüber gemacht! Versteht ihr nicht, wie wichtig das ist? Wir werden hier nicht raus gehen, bis jeder ein Thema für seinen Artikel hat, verstanden?" sagte sie drohend.

In der hintersten Ecke stöhnten zwei Mädchen gleichzeitig auf.

„Das ist doch nicht normal. Susan ist voll die Sklaventreiberin." sagte die Blonde.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Dabei konnte ich nicht einmal schlafen, weil ich mir solche Gedanken darüber gemacht habe. Mir fällt einfach nichts ein. Warum hab ich mich nur von dir dazu überreden lassen, für die Schülerzeitung zu schreiben?" sagte die andere, die Rothaarige.

„Weil du mich lieb hast?" fragte die andere grinsend.

Die Blonde war Andie Anderson und die Rothaarige war Lily Evans. Die beiden waren die besten Freundinnen und in ihrem Abschlussjahr in Gryffindor.

„Hast du eigentlich schon gehört, dass Jack mit Julie Schluss gemacht hat?" fragte Lily.

Julie war eine Gryffindor Sechstklässlerin, mit der sich Andie und Lily manchmal unterhielten.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Sie hat sich viel zu sehr an ihn geklammert. Früher oder später musste er ja flüchten. Ich meine...sie hat ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt – NACH 3 TAGEN."

„Oho. Da spricht der Beziehungsprofi." lachte Lily.

„Nur, weil ich im Moment keinen festen Freund habe, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich nicht Bescheid weiß." sagte Andie empört. Sie war schon mit vielen Jungen ausgegangen, aber es gab immer etwas, was sie an ihnen auszusetzen hatte und so servierte sie die Jungen immer schnell ab.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich so etwas, wie Lily.

Lily war mit James Potter zusammen, der ebenfalls im gleichen Jahrgang war. Anfangs konnte sieJames nicht ausstehen, aber mit der Zeit lernte sie ihn besser kennen und nun sind die beiden seit etwa 4 Monaten zusammen. Das war, zugegeben nicht lang, aber die beiden waren wie füreinander geschaffen.

„Ja, ist klar. Und was hat sie noch falsch gemacht?" fragte Lily belustigt.

Aber Andie antwortete nicht darauf und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

„Andie? Hallo! Andie! Bist du noch da?" Lily wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Andie´s Gesicht.

„Das ist es!" rief sie plötzlich aus, woraufhin sie viele erstaunt ansahen, einschließlich Lily.

„Was ist was?" fragte diese auch sogleich.

„Wie werde ich einen Mann los?" rief Andie aus.

„Hä? Drehst du jetzt vollkommen ab?" fragte Alice, eine Gryffindor aus dem selben Jahrgang.

„Nein. Der Titel für meinen Artikel! Wie werde ich einen Mann los!"

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?" fragte eine Hufflepuff zweifelnd.

„Ich such mir nen Typen aus, mit dem ich zusammen sein werde. Ich werde mich bei ihm breit machen, ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgen, ihn bei seinen Kumpels blamieren. Und während dieser Zeit werde ich ein Tagebuch führen und alles aufschreiben. Am Ende werde ich daraus einen Artikel schreiben. Man könnte es sozusagen...ein Ratgeber für Frauen nennen."

„Das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht, Andie. Das ist sogar sehr gut. Einverstanden. Du machst den Artikel. So etwas hatten wir noch nie. Das wird der reinste Wahnsinn." sagte Susan begeistert.

„Nehmt euch mal ein Beispiel an Andie." fügte sie dann noch zu den anderen hinzu.

„Und wen willst du nehmen?" fragte Lily.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es scheint fast so, als müssten wir mal wieder auf Männerjagd gehen." grinste die Blonde.

Nachdem alle endlich ein Thema hatten, mit dem sie sich in diesem Monat befassen konnten, machten sich Lily und Andie auf den Weg in die große Halle.

„Dir ist klar, dass wir das keinem erzählen dürfen, oder? Und damit meine ich auch James." sagte Andie an Lily gewand.

„Natürlich. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es mir nicht behagt, ihn anzulügen." Lily zögerte, das sah man ihr an.

„Du musst ihn nicht anlügen. Fang am besten gar nicht erst von dem Artikel an."

„Ja, das ist wohl das Beste. Wenn einer es weiß, dann verbreitet sich das wie ein Lauffeuer und du wirst niemals ein Opfer finden." Jetzt grinste Lily ziemlich hinterlistig. „Wie willst du das jetzt eigentlich genau anstellen?"

„Zuerst mach ich ihn heiß und dann vergraul ich ihn wieder, indem ich alles tue, was eine Frau nur falsch machen kann."

„Das klingt ziemlich fies." lachte Lily.

„Das ist es auch. Aber es dient einem guten Zweck." Die beiden betraten lachend die große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Normalerweise setzte sich Lily zu James, aber heute wollte sie ihrer Freundin bei der Wahl helfen.

Bei den Maraudern

Am anderen Ende des Haustisches saßen 4 Jungs. Es waren Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew.

„Wieso setzt Lily sich nicht zu dir, Prongs? Probleme im Paradies?" fragte Sirius grinsend seinen besten Freund James.

„So´n Quatsch. Sie hat sich nur zu Anderson gesetzt. Ihrer besten Freundin, du weißt schon. Eifersüchtig, Pad? Keine Angst, irgendwann wird sich bestimmt eine Frau in dich verlieben." sagte James grinsend.

„Was soll DAS denn heißen? Ich komm bei allen Frauen gut an." sagte Sirius empört.

„Da würd ich gern den Beweiß sehen. Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?"

„was für eine Wette?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor misstrauisch.

„Ein Mädchen muss sich in dich verlieben. Und zwar RICHTIG. Du hast Zeit bis zum Weihnachtball. Du wirst dort mit ihr hingehen und ich werde sehen, ob sie dich wirklich LIEBT. Natürlich werde ich entscheiden, wer die Glückliche sein wird. Bist du einverstanden?" fragte James und hielt Sirius die Hand hin.

„Klar. Die Wette gilt." Sirius reichte ihm die Hand.

„Remus, schlag mal bitte durch." bat James seinen Freund. Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen, sah die beiden aber zweifelnd an und fragte:

„Denkt ihr wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Jungs?"

„Klar. Das wird kinderleicht." antwortete Sirius und zu James sagte er: „So und jetzt sag mir mal, wen du dir für mich aussuchst."

James sah sich in der großen Halle um und da fiel sein Blick auf Lily´s beste Freundin.

Andie Anderson. Er grinste in sich hinein.

Andie Anderson war hübsch, beliebt und hasste vor allem Machos. An der würde sich Sirius die Haare ausbeißen.

„Okay. Wie wäre es mit Andie Anderson?"

Sirius sah den Gryffindortisch entlang zu besagtem Mädchen und langsam schlich sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Anderson war sehr hübsch. Er hätte jetzt gedacht, dass James ihm eine hässliche Schreckschraube andrehen würde.

„Einverstanden. Andie Anderson wird in 4 Wochen in mich verliebt sein." sagte Sirius und grinste triumphierend. Er stand auf und ging selbstbewusst auf die Mädchen zu.

Bei den Mädchen

„Wie wäre es mit Josh Corner aus Ravenclaw. Der sieht ziemlich gut aus." schlug Lily vor. Andie sah ihre Freundin an, als würde sie an deren gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln.

„Mit dem war ich mal aus. Der hat nur ne große Klappe und nichts dahinter. Er ist eitler als jedes Mädchen auf dieser Schule. Er ist langweilig und einfach nur ein Versager."

„Wie wäre es mit Theodore Nott?" schlug Lily vor.

„Lily! Er ist ein Slytherin!" Andie sah ihre Freundin entsetzt an, welche anfing zu lachen.

„Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Wie wäre es denn mit..." Lily stöhnte auf und sagte zu Andie: „Ich geb es auf, Andie. Du hast an jedem, den ich dir vorgeschlagen habe irgendetwas auszusetzen. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann haben wir gleich alle durch."

„Ich will aber nicht 4 Wochen mit einem totalen Langweiler und Versager verbringen. Wie wäre es mit...Black."

„WAS? Bist du-" fing Lily an, konnte jedoch nicht weiter sprechen, da Andie ihr die Hand vor den Mund hielt. Sirius hatte sich vor die beiden Mädchen gestellt und sagte nun:

„Hey Mädels. Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen, Andie?" Er sah Andie fragend an. Diese nickte verdutzt, da Sirius sie mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte, stand auf und folgte ihm aus der Halle.

In der Eingangshalle blieben die beiden stehen.

„Weißt du...morgen gibt Professor Slughorn wieder eine Party, du weiß schon, wegen dem Slug Club. Willst du mit mir dort hingehen?" fragte Sirius charmant.

Professor Slughorn war der Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Er hatte einen Club gegründet, den er den Slug Club nannte und dort nahm er alle auf, die er für besonders begabt hielt.

Im letzten Jahr war Andie Mitglied dieses Clubs, aber Slughorn hatte sie herausgeworfen, als er sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie ihn ein Walross nannte.

Sie wollte gerade nein sagen, als ihr ein Geistesblitz kam. Black sah gut aus und war beliebt. Er war einfach perfekt für ihr Projekt „Wie werde ich einen Mann los?".

„Sicher. Holst du mich ab?" fragte Andie.

„Klar. Morgen Abend um Acht?" sagte Sirius.

„Wir sehen uns." sagte Andie und ging zurück in die große Halle, um Lily Bericht zu erstatten. Genau, wie Sirius, der alles James, Remus und Peter berichtete.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Reviews?_


End file.
